Fix-it Felix jr - Let's Go Turbo!
by Dr. Sandwich
Summary: Fix-it Felix jr's game jumping story!


Right….Yeah….

**Fix-it Felix jr. - Going Turbo!**

By:

i own nothing but the telling of this story.

i think i love this movie too much.

Felix collapsed onto his bed, not even bothering to hang up his medal. he sighed and tried to clog up his nose so the smell of pie, the pie he won every level that he had to pretend he liked. Felix had to admit, he likes pie, bit ever since his game had become incredibly popular, he's been non-stop on the clock having to accept pie from the nice-landers everyday and quite frankly, it was getting very old. For a moment, he had realized how ralph felt, having to do the same thing every single day, though being worshiped for his work, he had sometimes wished that things could change just a bit. he unbuckled his belt and threw it haphazardly on the floor and threw off his work clothes remaining in a white under shirt and his briefs. (…let me dream…) He laid there on his back, staring at the ceiling until he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, he hadn't eaten anything since he had been on a bit of a pie strike. He had convinced the nice-landers that he was alright and that there was nothing to worry about since they noticed his bit of a gloomy mood. It was easy to notice since Felix was always in an almost uncomfortably good mood. "Felix," He turned around and saw Ralph standing there, "Oh hey brother, how are yah'?" He said with a smile. "I know your not ok Felix," Ralph said flatly. "I want you to tell me whats going on." Felix sighed and said, "I can't lie to you brother. Recently, i have been considering…going turbo." "Going turbo, what for?" Ralph asked. "You are being praised for fixing things, hence, your name fix it felix jr. and being rewarded with pie! what isn't there to like?" Felix didn't say anything, instead he exhaled heavily and looked around to see if anyone was near. "I just want to…change up a bit, at least i want to try it out." Fix said softly. Ralph frowned. "I don't get it Felix, you're walking away from paradise, i don't see what about your job you wouldn't like." Felix didn't respond. "Fix it, trust me, its not worth it. I did it because i was never respected for my job, nobody wanted me and the nice-landers didn't believe i could be a hero. But you already are, and think about all of the medals you've won. Somedays i wish i was you. Its not worth it Felix." Felix looked down at his shoes, ralph putting his hand on Felix's shoulder, then left for his house that Felix made for him out of bricks. Felix stood there and watched as ralph walked away.

The next night, after another busy day at work, Felix locked his door behind him and headed to game central station. The first game he decided to visit was heroes duty to see his wife sarg. Tamora Jean Calhoun. she had just finished her last round for the day and retreated to her room outside of the game zone. Felix knocked on her door and awaited patiently for her to answer. very soon after she answered the door undressed from her uniform and wearing a much more comfortable outfit. She smiled and said, "Why hello handsome." Felix politely took off his had and smiled up at Tamora, his cheeks lighting up with his sweet honey glow. Tamora let him in, closing the door behind him and walking him to the living room. She sat down, patting the seat next to her, signaling Felix to sit next to her. "Hello Dear," he began. "How was your day?" he held nervously to the hat in his hands. "Eh, about average, its about to get better." She leaned in and kisses Felix. slowly she reached for his shirt. as badly he didn't want to, he had to stop. "T-tammy…wait!" She stopped immediately, looking down at felix, concerned. He swallowed hard. "I'm…i'm going on a bit of an 'adventure.' Tamora." he said quietly. She leaned towards his face, level with him. he looked up at her. "And…are you asking me to come with you…?" "If you want to…i don't want to put your game at risk along with mine." "Why are you doing this in the first place…going turbo, was it?" Felix nodded. "I think i see what Ralph was getting at when he left the game, about wanting to experience something new…" Tamora paused. "You didn't get enough excitement from the last adventure…Ralph risking your game and many other game, Turbo nearly killing off the princess/president of sugar rush, cy-bugs nearly destroying the game world and everything known to existance, remember that…?" Felix nodded slowly and said, under his breath, "Ok…thank you." He kisses his wife on the cheek who returned the kiss, but on his lips. Felix returned his hat back to his head, and let himself out.

**So…i found this song called "The Man Song."**

**it pretty much made my whole year.**

**Happy New Year!**


End file.
